


cable two in front

by not_the_marimba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_marimba/pseuds/not_the_marimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fill at fic_promptly for the prompt "Harry Potter, Hermione, knitting".</p><p>takes place during the camping portion of the seventh book</p>
            </blockquote>





	cable two in front

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She rests the needles on the table and turns to look at Harry, where he's gawking at her from his bed.

"Are you... crocheting?"

"Knitting." Specifically, the sleeve of a jumper, from a merino wool in aubergine that she'd bought in London the summer before last.

"Oh. I'd just never seen you doing it before." He sits up and swings his feet around to perch on the edge of the bed.

"Helps to pass the time when I can't sleep." Hermione neglects to add that that's been more often than not lately. She picks the needles back up. Knit, knit, purl, purl, cable two in front, purl, purl...

"Did Mrs. Weasley teach you?"

"No. Mum did."

"Ah. Right." He's suddenly unable to look her in the eye, and Hermione realizes that she hasn't said "mum" out loud, or "dad" for that matter, for months.

"Go back to sleep, Harry. I'm just going to do a few more rows and then I'll turn in."

He nods, eager to escape the sudden awkwardness of their conversation, and Hermione returns her attention to the needles. Knit, knit, purl, purl, cable two in back, purl, purl...


End file.
